Unwritten
by Sanity Optional
Summary: "How did I ever gotten to this point? How did I get tangled up in this mess? Why was fate cruel to me? Was water really thicker than blood? And could having both be fatal?" Angst One-Shot, this story won second place in the Starling Struck! Contest!


**Author's Note: Sanity Optional here! *coughs* Sorry, I'm kind of sick! Hey, I haven't REALLY given up humor, just laying it off for now. Didn't understand a word I said? It'll be clearer on my profile. Well, I've had some delays with the story, but I won't bore you with those details... besides the fact this is four pages and they were deleted because my computer crashed. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy the story, BUT there is a reason why I rated this T for teen, as if you ARE grossed out of the following; Blood, gore, suicide and murder, then this story is ISN'T FOR YOU. Bye! **

**BUT, If you are interested, you should know that the complete story is Ted Starling's P.O.V, and that he and his siblings are at age 25. PLUS, this story is based on Megurine Luka's song, "Bullet for Prisoner", I suggest you listen to it, as it really sets the mood of the story; depressed, you might not want to listen because of the fact it's in Japanese. xD You don't have to read it though, just a thought.  
**

**This story is first in the "Un" series, for the Starling Struck Contest, and dedicated to ALL. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Title: Unwritten_

_Character: Ted Starling_

_Rating: T for Teen_

_Summary: "How did I ever gotten to this point? How did I get tangled up in this mess? Why was fate cruel to me? Was water really thicker than blood? And could having both be fatal?" Angst One-Shot, dedicated to ALL and for the SLS! Contest.  
_

* * *

It was nightfall, the stars shone across the city, casting a dim glow upon me. I walked out of the shadows. My deed was done. What evil has it brought to this world. My world. A car skid across the road, nearly missing me by an inch. A head popped out of the driver seat window.

"Has my request been fulfilled?" The figure asked. I solemnly nodded. The man grinned maliciously.

"Excellent Starling, I knew I could count on you." The man exclaimed as he handed me a wad of cash and drove off, into the night. 'I knew I could count on you', the phrase echoes through my mind, it meant nothing coming from my boss, it was a lie, a joke, nothing but a twisted word. I sighed and began trekking my way towards home.

As I walked, I couldn't help but slouch. I glared at the cash, roughly about a thousand, now lying in my hands. 'At least my tainted hands can't hurt you anymore.', I thought, trying to find a bright side to the epidemic. 'What bright side?', a nasty voice echoed through my head. I groaned as I rushed home.

When I did reach home I took the back entrance like I usually did. I was in hiding, some may say, the area she chose was high in security. When I reached the living room, I was half expecting to see her, here to comfort me, hug me and tell me everything was going to be alright.

I began to sob silently, and buried my face into my hands. My tainted hands.

My mind wandered to the day when they were both alive…

_"C'mon Ted! Cheer up!" Ned whined. I rolled my eyes; Ned never really gave up his childish ways._

_"I don't exactly need to be hyper like you. It's just university!" I countered as we walked through the doors. Ned had his mouth in a perfect 'O', gaping at Ted for who knows how long._

_"It isn't JUST university! It's our pathway to the rest our LIFE, Ted, OUR LIFE." Ned babbled on. I shook my head, the movement barely noticeable. I couldn't shake this feeling that something bad would happen to us. Our sister, Sinead, was going to make a speech for the newcomers of the university; that included me and Ned._

_Sinead was near the podium, talking with Hamilton Holt. I smiled. Oh my love struck sister. When I didn't respond to Ned, he began to worry._

_"Earth to Ted? Earth to TED? Sinead, I think we've lost him!" Ned yelled at Sinead. Concerned, Sinead ran to us, and was panting when she reached us._

_"What's this of losing Ted? Should I get my kit?" Sinead asked. I slightly smiled, Sinead got a scholarship when she was 15, and graduated as a medical nurse. I was proud for her, but at the same time jealous, who wouldn't be when your sister got a scholarship before you?_

_"No, I'm fine, how 'bout I and Ned sit down? You go on and make your silly speech, sister." I replied. Sinead rolled her eyes and morphed her face with disgust._

_"You know, I wouldn't have volunteered to do this 'silly speech' if it weren't for you two, and be grateful I even got you here!" Sinead argued while punching me playfully on the shoulder. Ned grinned._

_"Alright then, well see you later!" Ned hollered as we made our way to our seats. Everyone began to quiet down when Sinead walked up to the podium._

_"Welcome fellow students, newcomers, parents, and respected staff; I am Sinead Starling, former student, current hospital nurse. I wouldn't be where I am today without the help of University of- AHHHHH!" Sinead began, but her piercing shriek overtook both her voice and the room. She fell to the ground, eyes rolled back, shirt and blazer stained with crimson blood. People fled around the room, desperate to find an exit. I looked over to my sister, a bullet had gone through her, but not through her heart, maybe there was a chance to save her._

_"HELP ME!" Ned yelped. I turned around to find Ned corner by a dark figure, holding a silver dagger, its blade sharper than I've seen on any knife. I cried when the mysterious man plunged the dagger through Ned._

_I glanced at the handkerchief on the ground. On it was stitched a perfect 'V'. I racked my brain to remember what that meant. I gasped. Vesper._

I continue to weep; all I did was stare and cry, too foolish to anything else. At least Sinead was alright, she was sent to hospital… the minute Ned was brought to his demise. I sighed. 'That was two years ago Ted, what have your siblings done for you?' a nasty voice in my head asked. I turned on the TV, trying to block out the voice nagging me.

"Sinead Starling, age 25, female, was found with a knife driven through her chest. She was confirmed to be dead by the hospital after many failed attempts of restarting her heart. No suspects have been identified. Now to Jane with the weathe-" the reporter began, but I heard enough. I shut the TV off and ran up to my room, grasping to get rid of my pain.

What would happen if I didn't choose this life? Maybe I would have been a doctor like Sinead would have been. But that would have meant Sinead would have been dead earlier. Better never would have been good. I dryly chuckled. I stopped short.

An event that happened merely hours ago seemed to feel like it has been an eternity. Dragging me on, daring me to relive the scene that I just want to get away from so bad.

_"Where are we going Ted?" Sinead asked, oblivious to my second life, and what I was about to do to her._

_"It's a surprise." I tried happily reply, but ended up hoarse and unedited. Sinead frowned._

_"Oh stop frowning, Sinead." I snapped. Her frown deepened. Awkward silence built a barrier between us until we reached 'The Location'. My client requested this spot only. I tried to reason with him, that she was family, but he wouldn't accept no._

_"You are to kill her, and don't give me the, 'blood is thicker than water' excuse. I've heard that too many times. You need the money, that's your water, you can give up some blood, eh Starling? Water is thicker than blood in business. Let nothing stand in your way." my client said while grinning evilly and handed me a dagger._

_I mind went back to what I was supposed to do. I stared at my sister one last time as an unwanted tear slid across my cheek, I quickly wiped it away._

_"Goodbye Sinead." I whispered, barely audible._

_"What are you talking about?" Sinead asked but stopped cold when she saw the knife glinting in my hand._

_"T-Ted-" Sinead began, but she never got to finish the sentence as I drove the knife through her. I walked out, my head hung in **shameshameshame**._

I sobbed myself to sleep.

The day turn into weeks, and the weeks turn into months, and those months turned into a year.

The news repeats my crime with **youyouyou** as the victim. Every waking minute, loneliness and guilt overtake me, I'd cry myself to sleep, and the stars never look the same to me anymore.

I just wanted to see her again. I just wanted to see THEM again.

…

But how?

The same, blood crusted, sharp, silver dagger glinted evilly on the counter.

After Sinead, I denied to bring demise to anyone, anymore. I remembered my last client's words. "Water is thicker than blood in business. Let nothing stand in your way."

Let nothing stand in your way… _your way… your way…_

I collapsed onto the couch, trying to remember when all this crowded my life. How did I ever gotten to this point? How did I get tangled up in this mess? Why was fate cruel to me? Was water really thicker than blood? And could having both be fatal?

I once more looked at the knife. I slowly walked to the dagger, now groping the dark handle.

I let out a shaky breath. I never really knew my life, I'm not truly who I wanted to be.

My cry filled the room. The knife dropped to the floor, clashing against the marble, blood spilling everywhere. It felt like I was falling in an endless debris, with no return to my old life. Good. My shirt was obviously soaked with crimson liquid.

I smiled. I'd be with Sinead and Ned once more, my vision became fuzzy, slowly blacking out. A warm feeling spread through me.

I was no more. I never was. I was just… Unwritten.

* * *

**I WARNED YOU. Okay, so not much gore, but it does contain most of the other things I pointed out. I am not responsible for your nausea.**

**O_O;; So what do you think? This is my first angst, and considering the fact I'm only twelve, I'd say it's pretty good. Yes, it seems odd for a twelve year old to write about stuff like this, BUT I AM TURNING THIRTEEN NEXT MONTH. So hopefully that will give you a different impression of me. Please point out OOCness, grammatical and spelling errors etc. It would be much appreciated. Stay tuned for more! ;D**

**- Sanity Optional**


End file.
